This type of bus connector is used in conjunction with field busses, especially with PROFIBUS. The bus connector makes it possible to couple a bus user to the bus lines, with the bus connector being provided as a rule for connection of two cables, if necessary coaxial cables, each of which features a bus screen line and at least one screened control line respectively. The connection between bus user and the bus connector is established by means of a socket, for example a D-Sub connection. If necessary the bus connector has additional connection options for other devices, such as programming devices for example which are used for programming or planning the bus users into a project.
Conventional bus connectors have screening elements in order to exclude damage to circuits within the bus connector or in the bus user. Conventional bus connectors are for example implemented with metalized housings, with asymmetrical metal screens or with open, skeletal metal screening frameworks. If the screening of interference currents is guaranteed by metalized housings, the necessity arises of implementing the respective housing with very great precision in order to securely suppress interference fields which especially arise with cracks of gaps that are not covered.
Ongoing usage causes the housings of the bus connector to suffer, so that secure closure can also not be guaranteed over their entire service life.
With open or skeletal metal screening frameworks interference fields occur in any event around the screening components which sharply reduce the burst stability or electromagnetic (EM) compatibility. With said metal screen solutions, but especially with the metalized housing, a lasting secure contacting (for example during vibration or environmental stress) within the screening system can only be guaranteed with difficulty or not at all.